Blaise's discovery
by SnowRider14
Summary: It all happened one day, Blaise discovered something strange about Draco... only to find something he has never seen in Draco before. Draco x Luna people.


Blaise's discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter series, it is all JK Rowling.

There was something strange about Draco Malfoy, and Blaise was the first one among all his friends to notice such a strange behavior. It all started on a warm Saturday afternoon, when the Slytherins clashed with the Griffindors.

There was something different that day which incited a very venomous reaction from Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were as usual walking alongside Harry, Ron carrying his usual lazy grin, Hermione with her normal scowl at Luna Lovegood. Nevile Longbottom was as usual clumsily trying to catch up with Ginny Weasley who was happily alongside the rest.

The only thing out of place was where Luna stood among the group and how Harry was positioned. Luna was next to Harry as he had his arm slung over her shoulder pulling her along with him as he was clearly laughing at what Luna had just said.

It was a surprise indeed but nothing to be so venomous about! But Draco found in necessary to march up to them, his eyes blazing with determination. The others thought they should mock Harry for Draco, so the instant they were there, before Draco could open his mouth Pansy snickered.

"I never knew your taste in women were so limited Potty."

"Yeah!"

One look from Draco was all it was needed to silence the rest of the group and if looks could kill, Harry's arm would have been wiped clean off.

"Surprising to see Potter finally gone Loony, I didn't think you'd like... Her."

Draco said every word oozing with dislike and mockery, Harry removed his hand but he replied in the same distaste

"Bug off Malfoy."

Luna who was clearly unoffended looked at Malfoy with the same dreamy eyes, but unlike the rest who clearly shown their dislike and anger, hers merely showed confusion and cautiousness. Blaise always knew Luna wasn't dumb she read the situation but he wasn't sure her actions were very well justified.

"I have just received my newest Quibbler edition, I think I will go and read it."

She just walked right past Draco Malfoy unflinching and unafraid that he might hex her or curse her or even hit her. Draco's eyes glared at her as she left but he spat out in clear dislike.

"You have to be loony to date Loony Luna, I guess you're made for each other. One a loon, the other an even bigger idiot."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it straight at Draco, Harry replied through his gritted teeth.

"Watch it Malfoy, you and your family of Death Eaters are going to get defeated by this big idiot right here."

Draco lazily pushed Harry's wand aside, even as he did so he knew that everyone behind him had their wands out ready to hex Harry if he tried anything. It wasn't like that aspect wasn't covered on Harry's side.

"You and your group of friends are pathetic Potter, I warned you right from the start watch who you associate with."

"I am sure I made the best choice."

Harry replied in turn but before he could say anything more, Draco turned and jinxed Harry, sending Harry flying backwards, knocking his friends over in the process.

"That was for your existence Potter. It surely sickens me."

Since when had Draco ever bested Harry in wand raising was beyond the rest? It just gave them another reason to admire him even more, but Blaise believed it was just driven on pure anger, so what was it that Draco was mad about?

Blaise would rather die than to ask Draco, but he did notice one thing. Luna and Harry's strange position did cause and uproar and Draco was clearly staring at Harry's resting arm. Could it be that the leader of the Slytherin gang... in love with loony Luna?

Over the next few days, Blaise spent every moment with Draco which annoyed Draco to no ends. Blaise wanted to figure out what does Draco see in Luna, and to confirm he wasn't just seeing things. Blaise knew what he had to do was to make Draco jealous and that wasn't too hard. If he was jealous as he was that day, then it was true but if it wasn't he was just imagining things.

Blaise watched Luna carefully every time she passed him by, he noted she smelt like fresh bubblegum and she gives of a very melancholy atmosphere. As the days past, Blaise could start to see what everyone couldn't see and for what reason no one could see that.

Luna was very beautiful, she was almost ephemeral. Her light blond hair and the way her eyes had swirls of grey in them. Her slightly pale cheeks and a tinge of red in all the right spots on her face including her lips. She was a glowing beauty but she chooses to dress very strangely wearing butterbeer caps and radish earrings were only the beginning.

Blaise felt strangely confused, why didn't they see her that way in the first place. It only came to Blaise when he was with the gang as they walked down the hallway and came face to face with Luna.

"Loony, found any of those ridiculous things you always look for?"

Sneered Draco, and the rest of the group joined in except Blaise. It was Draco implanting all the negative images of her into their minds. They never noticed her until he pointed her out and mocked her making the gang less likely to notice her for what she truly looks like. She helped a lot by behaving strangely.

"I haven't found the Wrackspurts yet, but I will soon."

She replied dreamily and walked down the hall, Blaise watched her walk into the library with her Quibbler at hand. Blaise took this as a good opportunity to befriend her and digging out the deep dark secrets!

"I think I'll head to the library. Professor Flitwick gave me some terrible charms to learn."

Draco gave Blaise a small look before scoffing in the same arrogant way.

"I always knew that Professor Flitwick is a thoughtless man, but Blaise you're planning to do your homework now?"

Blaise merely shrugged as he replied in the same casual manner.

"Well, I need to get it done."

Draco couldn't care less as he merely nodded and walked off taking the rest of the Slytherin gang along with him. Blaise made it to the library and found the one girl he was trying hard to find.

Luna sat happily in a very secluded part of the library as she flipped one page at a time enjoying each and every page she reads. Blaise thought hard on how to approach her. He knew he couldn't march up to her and demand to know what Draco sees in her. He was very confused as to how Draco notices her.

"What's so good in that magazine?"

Blaise decided to go the way he always used when he approached inferior people. But inside he regretted how he chooses to approach her on the matter.

To his surprise, a small smile crept up Luna's face. He knew he had seen her smile but this smile was different. It was so warm and understanding that it may pierce the deepest and darkest depths of anyone's soul.

Blaise was tempted to blurt out his inner torment or anything of the matter. Luna never said a word as she flipped to the page, and he felt very awkward but took the seat right next to her. She didn't look up but she did reply in a very calm teasing tone.

"Aren't you afraid of people seeing you talking to this loony?"

Blaise felt very guilty. He remembered all the moments where he did call her a loony girl and took her shoes and hid them away as a practical joke. To imagine her roaming around looking for her lost items was rather sad. But knowing his Slytherin pride he snorted as leaned his face onto his hand.

"The others aren't here."

Luna smiled again before she turned her head and looked at Blaise straight into his eyes. He watched as her warm grey swirls of the eyes turn into shock and suddenly it becomes dreamy and colder.

"You aren't... what do you want?"

Luna looked very surprise and her smile had disappeared all so suddenly her creased eyebrows showed alarm. This was the one time in Blaise's whole life that he felt resentful of his status as Slytherin. He looked away before he mumbled in a very low tone.

"Who did you think I was?"

Luna closed her eyes as she placed a Quibbler onto the table and replied in a very dreamy yet stern tone.

"That is of course none of your concern."

Blaise felt shut out, they say after you get a taste of some muggle powder even the world's greatest magician will want more. Her initial expression had Blaise obsessed in gaining it once more. His Slytherin pride came to work once more but his desire neutralize him leaving him speechless.

Luna watched his expressions very carefully, but on her face showed recognition of some sort. She retrieved her Quibbler and leaned closer to Blaise, leaving Blaise gripping for air. She did really smell like fresh bubblegum and mint it was almost intoxicating. Was he on the brink of becoming what Draco had become?

"This is what artists believed Wrackspurts look like."

Blaise looked at the image, but he didn't know what he was looking at. It had no real shape but rather a blob and more like well something abstract. Blaise stared very hard trying to see what Luna saw but realize that he was looking so hard at something he had been mocking for the past few years.

"So?"

Blaise scoffed as he returned to reading the magazine itself, Luna on the other hand stood up and ran her hand over her own hair as her eyes quizzically looked around for strange other Slytherins who were going to pop out of nowhere.

"It is a very magnificent creature. It creeps into your mind and makes it fluffy or very strange. I wonder if you are infected by one, after all you approached me didn't you?"

Blaise looked up from the magazine and saw her staring at the only place anyone could see them. He knew she was being cautious but something else came out of his mouth instead.

"It must be. Why are you still here talking to a Slytherin like me?"

Blaise swore inside his pride rampaged and scolded his mind. Luna must be right, the Wrackspurts must have gotten to his mind. But, to accept that does mean that he was crazy, or was he?

"I don't know. I don't believe everyone is born mean, I think the Wrackspurts do things to your mind. Slytherins have live in ones... I haven't finish on that theory yet."

Blaise continued to flip the Quibbler as he cautiously enquired...

"So... you believe that we aren't all evil?"

Luna merely looked at him in reply, for her eyes had a small tinge of warmth. She took the Quibbler out of his hands and whispered

"Of course. No one is born evil... Have a nice day."

With that last word, she walked away. It didn't take long for him to notice why she did.

"Oh, Luna. What are you doing here?"

Luna's light dreamy voice floated through as she replied in a very casual and dreamy tone.

"I was reading my new Quibbler edition, so Ron is kissing wet?"

Ron spluttered. Blaise came out of the spot and smirked at the very embarrassed Ronald Weasley.

"Hmph, that is just so lame of your Weasley. Clearly you don't even know how to snog a girl in the right place."

Ron from embarrassed became angry as he muttered darkly and walked away followed by the girl he snogged. Luna hummed a strange tune as she walked out of the library, as Blaise sneakily took a small glimpse at her retreated back in wonder... the reasons why Draco couldn't fall in love with her faded. He decided then and there, that there had to be evidence somewhere! He had to find it!

One day, the opportunity presented itself in the most strangest of ways.

Blaise as usual sat next to Draco when out of the corner of his eyes he spotted Luna walking towards Harry, was it for real? Harry instantly got up from his seat as he went towards her, in his eyes carried a spark which Blaise recognized. Love. Apparently Draco could see the same thing, and the glass goblet broke in his tight grip.

"Hmph, stupid goblet. Must have been cheap."

Blaise thought he was holding it too tightly to begin with. Draco then without another word excused himself and declared he wanted to be alone as soon as Blaise got up to join him. Blaise knew, today was the day! He would catch Draco in his jealousy!

Blaise kept a watchful eye on Draco, and as soon as Draco was out of earshot, Blaise excused himself saying Professor Slughorn wanted to see him. This was often true enough. He followed Draco down the dark halls as quietly as he could, Draco on the other hand, was so deep in whatever emotion he was feeling, wasn't watchful. Soon to Blaise's surprise Luna came out alone unaccompanied.

"You used patronus Draco?"

Luna seemed to be wearing that very smile Blaise felt the need achieve, Draco unfortunately wasn't disarmed. Draco pushed her to the wall with his hands on either side of her head as he hissed in displeasure.

"Where did you go with Potter!"

Luna couldn't take a step back, she merely looked around but Draco wasn't interested in being careful like she was.

"...You sure no one followed you?"

Draco didn't even bother to answer that as his hands slammed onto the wall causing her to jump in surprise.

"Answer the question. Where did you go?"

"... Harry wanted to ask me about Rowena Ravenclaw, that's all."

"Don't lie to me Luna, that look in his eyes weren't for Rowena Ravenclaw."

Luna must have been used to Draco's outbursts because she didn't seem to be disturbed that Draco was hovering over her and perhaps almost breathing fire. His eyes were blazing with hatred that Blaise didn't think existed in Draco before.

"... Afterwards he did express his interest..."

Draco turn around rapidly with his wand out, from where Blaise was hiding he could see wildfire in Draco's eyes. Poor Potter, he might die tonight.

"Don't Draco!"

Luna took hold of his arm, but Draco's fire didn't seem to ease as his eyes were burning with hatred even if it simmered ever so slightly for her sake.

"Why not, hmm? Have you fallen in love with Potter, Luna? Have you?"

Luna looked surprised but she replied in a calm tone which could soothe a storm.

"No I haven't. I don't understand why you'd think he poses a threat."

Draco whirled around the instant she was cornered, Draco looked at her as if he couldn't believe she said such a word.

"You think that stinky Potter is no threat? He has been my arch rival for years Luna, you of all people should know my hatred for him."

Luna must have been brave but she also must have been strong willed. When Draco looks as angry as this, no one in the right mind might challenge him. Even Blaise didn't want to be on the receiving end. Then again Harry Potter might be just the boy to throw Draco over the edge.

"Don't call Harry stinky, he is still my friend."

"Friend? You called my arch rival your friend? Whose side are you on Luna?"

Draco used his fingers to tip her head up to him. Her warm hazy grey eyes met Draco's burning molten silver ones. Luna's lips opened merely a fraction as she replied in a whisper but it was so powerful it bounced off walls and into Blaise's ears.

"I only listen to you Draco."

Draco seemed to smirk in joy, for it seems those words were the ones to throw a cold blanket over his anger and calmed him down. His hands seemed to be falling down to his sides but took her small pale hands instead. He lifted it to his lips as he kissed each hand lovingly while Blaise watched in envy.

Luna watched him with more understanding eyes as her hands went up to his face to stroke him. Blaise wished he didn't watch, he felt like his heart being torn out. The fearless leader found himself the most ephemeral beauty Blaise had ever seen, and she was entirely his.

"Are you feeling better now, Draco?"

"No, I still intend to jinx him into the shape of a Wrackspurt."

Luna let out a small giggle as she went on her tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss on Draco's lips before she came back down and smiled at him.

"How about that?"

Draco's eyes danced with delight of course, he leaned downward and before he dealt his blow he said in a very arrogant tone.

"Tch, not good enough. I am always a better kisser."

Draco captured her sweet lips and he looked as though he was eating the sweetest most delicious thing he has ever tasted. Blaise was so tempted to jinx Draco at this point, he didn't know why but he didn't want Luna to end up with Draco.

She would live in the shadows whereas Draco took the limelight, but she was the only one that could calm his raging fire. She needed to be recognized and appreciated. Most of all, Draco wouldn't be the man to do it. Blaise had to admit though, he could tell Draco was insanely in love with Luna enough to fall into this kind of fury but he didn't know if she loved Draco just as much. He was determined to find out.

"You should go Draco, what if someone finds you?"

"I will erase their memories,"

Draco didn't seem keen to go, but he looked at Luna and they were the worrisome eyes of the person he loves. He swung his robes in a very arrogant yet handsome manner and said to her in a calm voice.

"Tomorrow, in the gardens."

She nodded as she watched him leave into the deep darkness. The instant he left, Luna broke into a run and before Blaise could disappear, Luna was already facing him. Her face slightly red from running and perhaps from kissing, thought Blaise sourly.

Before Blaise could return to his sneering behavior, Luna got on her knees as she said in a very burdened tone.

"Please don't tell anyone or I will have to remove your memory."

She looked like she was begging as she was on her knees and looked up to Blaise with the eyes Blaise to recognize was laced with love. So she was the woman who was willing to sacrifice everything for the one she loves, she was truly not like what people see her as.

"You love Draco don't you?"

Blaise didn't know what possessed him to say it out loud but to see Luna who threw a painful smile at him pierced his heart to the very core of it. Something didn't sit.

"I won't tell if you tell me what's behind that painful smile."

Luna was still on her knees but she bent it and suddenly she was settled down on the floor. She sat there and expected him to sit down to. Blaise sighed inwardly. The things he does for her was insane.

"Draco and I aren't meant to be together. It won't be long before he graduates, and then I will never see him again."

"Why not? Draco looked... he wouldn't just break up..."

Luna placed a hand on his hand causing Blaise to feel warm and perhaps hoped she'd keep it there, which she did.

"He will have to... he won't know but it will not last. I know it won't. I will fight beside Harry Potter and he will fight beside... Him."

Blaise was disgusted with Harry Potter. Harry was no saint, why'd she follow him to the ends of the earth? All mudbloods should die and that was the right way to life. Luna as if read his mind smiled understandingly.

"I am pure blooded but my friends like Hermione aren't. I want to save them. They don't deserve it. I know you won't understand but understand that I can't forever be with Draco and this may be the last year I will see him... war is breaking out soon we will have to take sides."

A red shot of magic appeared out of nowhere, Luna blocked it efficiently. From the darkness Draco appeared his eyes looked livid. Draco can get very jealous and from Luna placing her hand on Blaise's struck a chord. The way Blaise looked at her struck another cord.

"Get away from Blaise, Luna."

Luna stood in front of Blaise with her wand at hand shook her head and replied in a very calm and mature tone, there was no dreamy essence to it.

"No, Blaise did not do anything wrong!"

Draco gritted his teeth as he said in a menacing tone.

"He did, no one is allowed near my property unless I say so."

Luna was about to retort back but Blaise pushed her aside gently with his wand at hand, his eyes never leaving Draco and his face carried a scowl like Draco's.

"Luna, Draco is right. He knows instantly whether a person is interested and he wasn't wrong about me."

Luna's eyes widen in surprise, she didn't know what to say. She sat there watching in shock, but Draco's eyes looked like there was a gleam saying I-knew-it.

"Luna, go back to your dorm. Me and Blaise are going to have a lovely dance of hexes. I wouldn't kill him."

Luna looked at Blaise and then back at Draco as she muttered something under her breath no one could capture and left without another word. Luna always obeys Draco and that was a fact, Blaise felt distinct displeasure indeed.

"So you like Harry discovered Luna's charms... I will have to teach you a lesson even if I can't towards Harry. Not when Luna protects him."

The way Draco said it could be said as dislike and strongest form of dislike towards Harry.

"She won't be yours forever Draco, not when you also have Pansy..."

Blaise tried to taunt Draco, one hex missed him as he dodged but Draco's eyes were molten silver from anger and he knew he pressed a nerve.

"You believe in Pansy? You think I would date HER? No... Pansy is nothing like My Luna..."

Blaise felt jealousy coming at him in waves, he said the word 'my' and he is asserting his possession over her.

"You won't keep her with you for long Draco. Once you leave this school she won't be yours any longer."

Another hex flew at Blaise and this time he managed to dodge the hex once more. Draco's eyes were burning from displeasure and deep anger. Draco perhaps knew he had no control over what happens at Hogwarts when he leaves. It was only 1 more year after this... she'd then be alone in this place with... Blaise...

"She won't leave me."

Blaise felt like Draco was talking nonsense. Luna on the other hand made a fair and clear point, so there was no need to lie about it to Draco. He should know what was going to happen.

"You know she's going to fight with Harry Potter against the dark lord..."

A hex flew past him and yet he made no attempt to dodge, Draco's eyes had slight tinge of red as he threw another hex.

"NO!"

"Your parents aren't going to like her a lot."

Draco threw hex after hex and it all missed, Blaise wondered as he threw a casual hex but it missed Draco and he was sure he aimed right. That means... LUNA! She placed a protection charm around them both.

"It won't matter... I will not give her up. You have no idea for how long I dreamed of her."

Blaise suddenly stop, for he didn't care about jinxing him. It was pointless... he could see Draco whose anger was still there his inner soul was pouring out.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Out from his wand a silver hare erupted and jumped around the room warming it up, but Blaise just blinked as he watched Draco lean down and watch the hare disappear.

"...Luna has the same patronus... and I can never explain why mine turned out that way."

Blaise didn't even know how Draco managed it but he simply stood there and watched. Draco once he got up pushed Blaise as his wand was threateningly close to Blaise's throat as he whispered

"You have no idea Blaise... when I was attracted to her... You don't know how long it took to get her attention. That dratted girl had me the moment I first saw her, but it took me years to get her to look my way... I will never let her go not even if the world says I should."

With one sweep of his robe he was already storing his wand away as he looked down at Blaise his eyes were mixed with sadness of that story, the pain he felt to hear Blaise tell him what may happen and the anger Blaise brought it up.

"She is going to go against you Draco, one day you may see her on the battlefield like we all will."

"Until the battlefield, I won't leave her. She can try to be rid of me, but I will be twice as fast in preventing her from stopping me. I know what she will do, and she won't have it."

Draco stood there looking more and more like a matured man instead of the boy he once knew. He was irrationally jealous but whatever Draco is saying right now was very mature and powerful, as if he never forgot to be who he was.

"She doesn't know how much I truly... love... her, so she can't understand why I pull so tight and can't let her go, I know she will be against me Blaise, but if she didn't make the choices she did she wouldn't be Luna."

Draco actually said he loved her, for a man like him to get on his knees and acknowledge this feeling was by all means genuine. Blaise could not utter a word as he watch Draco and the way he stood and carried himself. This was no boy any longer.

"I can't move back either, so we will forever butt heads which is fine with me... because..."

Draco smirked and turns around just as he walked into the darkness...

"That means we will always be together."

Blaise felt like his crush could never be compared to the love felt by Draco, it compelled him to follow Draco into that darkness as he believed... perhaps Luna and Draco are meant to be... no matter how the ending will turn out. They will be together once more.

End

Hoped you all like it. SnowRider14 signing out.


End file.
